


他时常胡思乱想

by LastPast1945



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha Bobby, Beta Hank, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastPast1945/pseuds/LastPast1945
Summary: ABO世界观，但貌似又和ABO没太大关系Alex和Bobby是表兄弟，Hank和John同理Alex top，Bobby top
Relationships: AH-relationship, Alex Summers/Hank McCoy, Bobby Drake/John Allerdyce, 冰火-relationship
Kudos: 3





	他时常胡思乱想

把闹钟铃声设置为猫叫没能让John按时起床，反而让他愈来愈厌恶猫咪。

但是Bobby正相反，他坐起来关掉了John持续喵喵叫的手机闹铃，回头看了一眼把被子拉过头顶试图躲过铃声摧残的John，他眼中闪过一丝笑意。

John等了很久也没能等到自己小男友把自己从被子中拯救出来的举动，他略带疑惑的探出头，发现身边的位子早已空空如也，卫生间传来轻轻的漱口声。

他突然感到了气愤。但那只有几秒钟，他很快便被汹涌的悲伤淹没的无法呼吸。看吧，连早安吻都没有，Bob这小子已经开始对自己冷淡了，明明他们交往还不到两年——一年十个月一星期零一天，离那所谓的七年之痒还早得很，他们甚至还没有结婚！

被John在脑中疯狂谩骂的当事人结束了洗漱，从卫生间出来便直奔床位的衣柜挑选衣服，这就是他为什么没能及时发现他的爱人有什么不对劲。他穿好了衣服，余光注意到John还坐在床上，他催促着对方快点洗漱便开门奔向了厨房——他闻到了他的表哥烤糊了的面包味。John抓起枕头砸向Bobby，然而他慢了一步，枕头避开了对方砸中了沉默的门框。

睡在隔壁的Hank被浓郁的可乐味弄醒，他坐起来揉了揉脸，连续的熬夜让没有得到充足睡眠的他清醒的十分缓慢，他迷迷糊糊的下床去卫生间小解，一开门便看到坐在马桶上刷牙的John，他急忙道歉退了出去，关上门的一瞬间他才意识到这是自己房间的卫生间。

John又在胡思乱想了，Hank叹了口气，他走回床边坐下，在长久的等待后他敲了敲门示意对方加快速度，不过意料之中的没有得到任何回应。

“你要知道这是我的厕所，而且房租都是我替你垫的，”Hank清了清嗓子，干涩的吞咽让他有点想喝水，“你不能用‘憋死我’作为回报。”

John猛地开了门，拿着牙刷气呼呼地坐在了Hank的床上。“怎么了？”Hank有些头疼地看着对方乱七八糟的金发，“Bobby又做了什么？”

“你到底去不去厕所！”John打断了他。

“烤焦的那片我吃吧，新烤好的你拿给Hank。”Bobby把煎好的蛋盛进盘子里，摆在Alex刚刚煎好的培根上。Alex点了点头，擦干净了不粘锅里因清洗而留下的水渍。Bobby看了看客厅的挂钟，把沾着油的铲子和锅递给了Alex，转身回房间叫醒John，路过Hank的房间时听见了爱人气急败坏的抱怨声：“……连一个早安都没有说，更别说早安吻了！”

“你为什么不主动吻他呢，他又不会拒绝。”Hank看见了呆愣在门口的当事人，他起身拍了拍John，并用眼神示意Bobby进来谈谈。

“嗯……抱歉，是我疏忽了，你现在还想要一个早安吻吗？”Bobby磨磨蹭蹭的挪了进来，有些狐疑地看着Hank拿了毛巾牙刷直奔他们的房间，随后他不得不在John的一个枕击下回过神来。

“我要两个！”

他们的亲吻被Hank顺手带上的门藏了起来。

Hank快速地结束了晨间洗漱，他回到房间更换衣着的时候那两个小家伙已经不见了，早餐的味道从大开的房门口大踏步的进来——又是培根和煎蛋。

Hank突然觉得一阵恶心，他费力地吞咽了几下让自己平复下来，但那突如其来的感觉并没有消退。他觉得可能是面包的焦糊味的过错，或者是两个小家伙刚刚留下的信息素的过错，除此之外他想不出其他理由。

不得不说，可乐加燕麦确实不怎么……

Hank急忙捂住嘴蹲在地上，胃里的酸液似乎反到了他的喉咙。他突然想起昨天在网上看到的一篇关于胃癌的报道，不禁慌了起来，他爬到床上翻出手机，疯狂的搜索“胃癌的早期症状”。

就这样他错过了早餐，同样的错过了同去上班的Alex的吻别。

两位赶着上班的alpha坐在车里一言不发，胡椒和燕麦的味道在车里愈来愈浓，最后是连续打了三个喷嚏的Bobby率先结束这沉默尴尬的场面。

“你是怎么回事？”Bobby拿出手帕擦了擦眼角被呛出的泪，“你承诺过不会再用你的信息素攻击我的。”

“……抱歉”，Alex在一处红灯下稳稳的刹了车，“我只是有点焦虑……关于Hank的事。”

“怎么，你也忘记了早安吻？”

“不不不，是别的事，”Alex在绿灯的指示下发动了车，“他不愿意和我睡在一起，四天了。”

“你睡了四天沙发？”

“是书房。”

Bobby耐心地等待着下文，但Alex又开始保持沉默，这让他有些不耐烦：“然后呢？”

“他是不是不爱我了？”Alex猛地刹住了车，瞬间垮下了脸，“他今天甚至没来吃早餐。”

Hank站起来在客厅里踱步，直到他不得不停下来，因为他又闻到了John浓郁的信息素，一般情况下作为beta的他不应该对信息素有这些反应，但眼下房子里浓郁的可乐味让他又一次有了呕吐的欲望。

“出什么事了？”Hank推开房间门，看见对方正躺在地上哭，Bobby的衣服被他扔的到处都是，最不幸的那一件被他推开的门卡在了底下。John瞟了一眼他 ，伸手胡乱抹了一把脸上的泪水，极不情愿的从地上坐起来，慢悠悠地摇了摇头。

“这个看上去和抢劫现场一样的房间是怎么回事？”Hank说着便蹲下来开始收拾地上的狼藉，“又吵架了？我以为你们早上已经和好了。”

John撇撇嘴，夺过Hank 手里正在叠的短袖，用力的揉成一团砸向床头。Hank走过去把它捡了回来，两下叠好后放在其他同样叠整齐的衣服上。John皱起眉头，扑过去一把推翻那堆衣服，然后终于解气似的躺回床上，全然不顾Hank有些僵硬的表情。

“你在暗示我让Bobby回来自己收拾你这里。”Hank把眼镜卸下来放在衬衣胸口的口袋里，“你在屋子里拼命释放信息素是没用的，他没法在工作的地方感受到你。你可以打电话骚扰他，但别用你的信息素骚扰我。”

“我的信息素影响到你了？”John翻了一个白眼，“可乐万岁！”

“别一副你办不到的样子。”Hank皱起眉头，他对这个叛逆的表弟总是有无尽的耐心，但是现在他的耐心终于被耗尽了，“别再试图激怒我，我今天心情不好。”

“你现在严肃的就像那个家伙！”John拿起手边的枕头一把甩到Hank脸上，在Hank还没来得及控诉时他又甩了他一脸枕头。

然而John没想到Hank会突然呕吐，他本是同他的表哥闹着玩的，这把他吓坏了。他急忙从床上跳下来，站在刚刚结束呕吐的Hank身边不知所措。

Bobby正在发一封邮件，他还没来得及编辑署名，便被突然打来的电话一个手抖点了发送。他只好心累的接起了电话，沮丧的他甚至没发现自己点了免提，电话那端是带着哭腔的John：“Hank怀孕了，你快回来！”

Bobby吓得从椅子上站了起来，他几口答应后开始匆忙的收拾东西，抬头发现整间办公室的人都在静静地盯着他，而他的表哥，站在饮水机前捏着一个变形的一次性纸杯对他怒目而视，铺天盖地袭来的胡椒味让他一时间有点睁不开眼。

这下误会大了，Bobby使劲的眨了眨眼，我该怎么和Alex解释John让Hank怀孕这件事。

事实证明他的表哥和他的脑回路不一样。因为他在接下来回程的一个小时里被Alex就他‘染指了Hank并让他怀孕’这件事咆哮了整整40分钟。当他们被堵在一个十字路口，而Alex正好因为嗓子疼正在咽口水润嗓子的时候，Bobby终于抓住了为自己辩解的时机。

“我没有碰过Hank！不是我的孩子！”Bobby抓紧了自己胸前的安全带，“也不是John做的！那是你的孩子！”

“胡说！我和Hank已经分开睡很久了！”Alex气的狠狠的拍了拍方向盘，喇叭被他拍的刺耳的响亮。

“才四天。”

“对啊！都四天怎么可能……我的孩子！”Alex一个急刹车让Bobby差点被安全带勒吐了，“我要当爸爸了！”

“我很想说恭喜，”Bobby掏出手绢再次擦了擦被呛出的眼泪，“但你刚刚错过了那个路口，得再向前开五公里才能掉头。”

两个alpha匆忙赶回来的时候Hank已经睡下了，John因为迟迟等不来两人便带着Hank打车去了医院检查，结果发现只是因为长时间休息不好加上肠胃炎导致的。Alex坐在沉睡的Hank的床边，有些失落的理了理他的刘海：“所以，没有孩子。”

“没有，你还是独占着他。”John给Alex递了一杯水，Alex沙哑的声音让他有些难过，他觉得Alex大概是非常期待这个孩子。

Alex随即松了一口气，他确实没有做好当一个父亲的准备，但他很高兴他的爱人现在已经没事了。

胡思乱想真要人命，Alex暗暗的嘲笑自己，努力让自己不去计算回来的路上一共有多少个违章。

在了解了Alex如何让自己的嗓音变得如此沙哑后，John笑得在地上打滚，直到Bobby把他压住，并狠狠地吻他堵住他剩下的话后，他才终于变得安静了。

他们总是胡思乱想。

FIN.


End file.
